Everybody Says Don't (S2)
"Everybody Says Don't" is the 41st episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Lynette is forced to give a deposition in regards to Andrew's pending lawsuit involving Bree, because Bree lost track of her children while under the influence. Bree continues to deny this but must reconcile with Lynette in order to make things run more smoothly. They both eventually come to terms but Lynette tells Bree that she is going to be honest with the lawyer. This disappoints Bree who had expected Lynette to lie. Bree decides that she does not want this to ruin their friendship and leaves Lynette with a muffin basket. When Lynette sees proof that Bree has been abusive, she cannot help but deny that this actually happened since Andrew is very vindictive. While talking with Andrew and luring him with a car, Lynette learns the truth and has made her decision. At the court interrogation, Lynette lies stating that Bree is a very good mother and friend and never would endanger her children. The lawyer warns her that she is under oath and can be charged with perjury. Lynette understands this but continues to tell her testimony. Gabrielle and Carlos buy Libby yet another gift in order to ensure that Libby will allow them to adopt her baby. At the strip club, they meet Libby's boyfriend Frank who believes that Libby will be raising the baby. Gabrielle and Carlos are shocked at this since now they will not be able to keep the baby. At the lawyer's office the Solises tell this to him who warned them not to give Libby gifts since it is not in the contract. They are then forced to get consent forms from Frank since he still has custody of the child. The Solises then attempt to bribe Frank but soon learn that he is not the baby's father. At the hospital a day later, Libby gives birth to a healthy baby girl who Gabrielle immediately falls in love with. As they hold the baby, Libby confesses to Frank who is on the verge of suicide to learn who the actual father is. When Libby tells Frank that the father is his brother, Gabrielle and Carlos storm out of the hospital with the baby and take it home in order to ensure that they keep her. After Edie tells Susan that she is planning a surprise wedding at their "engagement party", Susan and Karl are forced to confess their marriage to Edie who still does not know. As they are about to tell Edie, she already has company: Dr. Ron who has told Edie everything about their relationship. Edie throws a vase and is very angered at the both of them. In order to keep Edie quiet and happy, Karl agrees to throw Edie a lavish wedding and Susan is forced to make all of the arrangements and to be her bartender at the engagement party. At the engagement party, Felicia presents Edie and Karl with a gift: her sister Martha Huber's teeth in the hope of reminding everyone that Paul killed her sister. Paul is then humiliated and forced to leave the party. Bree warms up to her AA sponsor Peter who in addition to being an alcoholic is a sex addict. When Bree tries to kiss him, he proceeds to take of his clothes and have sex with Bree on the table. His instincts then force him to stop when he becomes very energetic and rough. The following day, Peter introduces Bree to her new AA sponsor, Donna who is a tough and unfriendly woman who claims not to be a lesbian. Immediately, Bree wants Peter back and tries to win him over. In order to get Peter back, Bree becomes extremely drunk at a bar and passes out. She calls Peter to drive her home who does so against his will and comforts her as he makes coffee. Trivia *Although credited, Betty Applewhite (Alfre Woodard), Tom Scavo (Doug Savant), Zach Young (Cody Kasch), Danielle Van de Kamp (Joy Lauren), Matthew Applewhite (Mehcad Brooks), Caleb Applewhite (Nashawn Kearse), Preston Scavo (Brent Kinsman), Porter Scavo (Shane Kinsman), and Parker Scavo (Zane Huett) do not appear in this episode. *Due to time constraints, the opening credits were cut. *This episode shares its title with another episode from season 5. *The deposition list given to Bree reads "Depostition List". *This was the first episode in the show's history to have a separate listing for the episode writer(s) and for the person who created the story. *On the list of witnesses left on Bree's table it says Andrew Williams, who was a co-worker of Rex's. Andrew is the name of Bree's son and the last name Williams is the last name of Bree's ex-boyfriend (George Williams) who killed Bree's husband Rex Van de Kamp and then committed suicide. *This is the second time that a character threw something at the wall. The first was in Children Will Listen. *On the DVD set for season 2, this episode's title is given as "Everyone Says Don't". *The episode title is that of the song "Everybody Says Don't", which was sung by J. Bowden Hapgood in the Stephen Sondheim musical Anyone Can Whistle. *French Title: Autant en emporte le vin (Gone with the wine) *German Title: Unwiderstehlich (Irresistible) *Italian Title: Tentazioni (Temptations) *Hungarian Title: Kísértések (Temptations) *Polish Title: Nieodparta pokusa (Irresistible Temptations) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-PG